


The Will of Destiny

by AgarwaenRider



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgarwaenRider/pseuds/AgarwaenRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith Norreanea grew up in a small lake town in the middle of nowhere. She had a very small life, living with just her father. She never had a knack for making friends or fitting in with other children, she was always very different. When her father dies, Thranduil, a close family friend invited her to live with him in England. Upon her arrival, the discovery of a cryptic book, and an introduction to Thranduil's odd son and genial niece, she begins to realize that things aren't quite right. When she stumbles through a gateway to another world, she finds that she is a part of something much bigger than herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Death Comes Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26265) by PinkMartini. 



> This story is heavily inspired by a story on FanFiction.Net called "I'm Not in Love" by PinkMartini. In the beginning, my story is very, very similar to hers, but I promise you, it takes a very different turn. The first chapter is short, but trust me, future chapters are much longer.
> 
> Lastly, no, Legolas is not in this chapter. Just chill, he's on his way.

My father always told me that my curiosity would be the death of me, but it was his devotion to me that was the death of him…  
It was a rainy April afternoon that I sat in the funeral home, looking over my only family’s lifeless body lie in the big, mahogany casket. Of course, we had family friends that were as good as blood, but that didn’t change much. I was eighteen, so I had nowhere to go. Those same family friends were urging my father to make me move out and get my own life, but I hated the idea of him living alone.  
Daniel Norreanea, my father, lost his wife during the birth of his daughter, me. I could never think of my mother truly as my mother. I never knew her. I couldn’t imagine how it felt to be held in her arms or read to before bed. I just never knew what it was like to have a mom. Luckily for me, my father did everything he could to fill that void. He gave me twice the love of anyone I’d ever see with a parent at school or at the park. He was all I needed, and I was all he needed.  
So, to think of allowing him to live in the big house all by himself killed me. Now that he was gone, I had no excuse to refrain from contributing to the outside world. As Teddy Roosevelt said, “The light has gone from my life,” and though I was surrounded by friends, I never felt more alone. For everyone else, when one parent dies, they have another to comfort them and hold them and tell them everything will be fine, but that wasn’t the case with me. He was all I had, and now he was gone.  
The night before, I cut off my hair. My father always said it was the most beautiful hair he’d ever seen, but he’d only say it to make me feel better about him having blond hair, and him describing my mother with blond hair, and me not having it. I’d begged him to let me dye it or cut it, but he always refused. He said, “Someday, you’ll be glad I kept you from doing this.” So, I cut it short and spikey. I’d only ever left it long for him.  
A faint, sad smile grew on my lips as my favorite friend of my father’s approached. His long blond hair swished behind him, and I stood up to greet him. It had been so long since I’d seen him, and while I wish I could be meeting with on better terms, I’m still glad we’re speaking yet again. He grinned as strode up and engulfed me in a long, comforting hug.  
“Lilith, what did you do to your hair?” he asked, his tone was complementary.  
I shrugged as I replied, “I cut it.” He ran a hand through my new style. “I just did it myself last night.”  
“Well,” he nodded his head to the side. “I never would have guessed. It looks lovely.”  
Thranduil was an interesting man. Besides his odd name, he had odd customs. He had long blond hair that has to stay long, and despite how old I assume he must be, he still looks no older than thirty. Whenever he’d come to visit us from England he’d wear nice clothes. He always dressed nice, and I never knew why. I know that I much prefer to dress casually, but I guess there are people out there who like to look good.  
“It’s been a long time.” I said.  
He nodded. “Indeed, but I have news.” He smiled. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me. “Before your father died, he requested that you stay with me in England… He mentioned that he wanted you to get in touch with your roots. I was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity.”  
He was right. It was a fantastic opportunity. Not because I wanted to get in touch with my heritage, but because I needed to get away. It’s probably unhealthy to spend as much time as I have moping around the place of your parent’s death. I gave him a very small smile and nodded. He looked thrilled by my response, like he’d been anticipating this visit for years. His behavior only ever reinforced how odd I thought he was.  
My whole family, I’d have to assume, must be odd. I had a tough time interacting with other kids my age for a wide array of reasons. In early grades, it was instigated by my excelling knowledge. I’d always be the first done every test and the first to raise my hand. Then the years went on, and everyone grew up. By middle school and junior high, everyone had a reason to dislike me. Mostly, it was girls who were jealous of what I was capable of. Apparently, you’re not allowed to be the smartest and prettiest girl in the grade. Personally, I didn’t want to look the way I did. I never wore makeup, I never styled my hair… I literally rolled out of bed looking the way I did. The boys hated that I refused to date. And finally, when field day came around, everyone was dumbstruck by the physical prowess I displayed. I could run faster, jump higher, and throw farther than anyone in the whole school, let alone my grade. Even the teachers were in awe. After that day, I put effort into looking as normal as possible. I did not want any more attention.  
The rest of the funeral was uneventful. Aside from some sniffling family friends, nothing came up. People came and went from the viewing and gave me many prayers and condolences, but overall, the funeral left me with a trip to pack for. So afterword, I took one last deep breath of the atmosphere of home, as I would not breathe it again for a long time. Perhaps, not ever.


	2. An Arrival and an Introduction

While in the back of the black car escorting me to Thranduil’s estate, I thought of my father.

When I was younger, he would always tell me that I was his princess. I’d respond by saying that I didn’t want to be a princess. I wanted to be a fighter. He’d smile and say that princesses can fight too. He said princesses could do anything. He seemed to always reinforce this. Despite his words, I still didn’t want to be anyone’s princess. Even so, I find myself now wishing that I could be his princess again.

He was a loving man, and I could tell that if my mother were still alive, he’d have everything he wanted in the world. One day, a young boy came to our house. I remember him perfectly. Everything except his face. He had long blond hair, like Thranduil’s, and wore funny clothes. It was as if he’d come straight out Grimm’s Fairy Tales. He had pale, porcelain skin that was almost luminescent and was very tall. I remember that he was a handsome boy. So, Father answered the door, and I peeked around the corner of the hallway. The beautiful boy presented my father with two packages wrapped in cloth. Father opened the first to reveal a crown, or circlet, crafted from black stained metal with a small red stone at the center and white and black stones lining it. I looked in curiosity, but I was really captivated by the next item. This one was long and thin. The boy unwrapped it and showed my father what lay inside. It was a beautiful, ornate sword. My eyes widened in wonder. My hand subtly reached toward it. I wanted it.

The boy raised an eyebrow, as I had caught his eye. He bent slightly to get a better look at me. “It appears we’re not alone.” He smiled.

Father spun around and smiled when he saw me. He motioned for me to join them as he set the weapon on the table by the door. “Come her, Lilith. This is someone who’s eager to meet you.” I cautiously tiptoed over to them. As I grew closer, the boy’s eyes widened.

“Her hair!” he said in wonder. “It’s…” Father nodded. “Galadriel will want to-”

“No,” Father denied. “She will not be going there any day soon.”

The boy bowed his head. “My apologies.” He, yet again turned his attention to me. Now kneeling. “She grows so fast. It’s new to me.”

My father looked at him seriously. “Green Leaf, you know what’s likely to happen,” The boy nodded. “and I can assure you she will grow into a fine young woman. Should she choose the life we all want for her, we know where she should be going.”

That day has haunted my mind since it occurred. I was perplexed by what that could have been talking about, and why he was delivering those items, and where the boy had come from. I never saw the crown or the sword since that never. I never mustered up the nerve to ask my father about them. I felt that if I needed to know, he’d have told me.

So the forest lining the roads flew past the windows of the car and before I knew it, we were pulling up the large, gorgeous estate. It was engrossed on all edges by woods, and guarded from the font by a large rot iron gate with ivy climbing up the spokes. The building was tall and wide. It was like a castle. It even looked a bit gothic, but mostly like a fairy tale. The grey sky complimented the dark roof paneling nicely. It must be common in the United Kingdom, seeing as the weather is almost always gloomy, from what I hear. The gates opened up as we drove slowly up the gravel path that, after a good, long stretch, curved into a ring around a large fountain. The driver came to a stop where my door was adjacent to the steps leading to the large, ornate door. I knew Thranduil was wealthy, but I never imagined he was this loaded.

I stepped out of the car and hopped up and down to restore the feeling in my legs. It was quite a drive down here. I turned to open the trunk and retrieve my bags, but the driver, who had introduced himself as Lenny (the most normal name I’d heard all day), had already taken the liberty to grab it. Lenny was in a suit with a stereotypical chauffeur’s cap on. Tugging at my striped sweatshirt, I felt underdressed for just standing in front of such a house, let alone to go inside it. I contemplated heading back for the car and catching the first plane to over America, but I was intercepted by Thranduil’s familiar voice beckoning me back.

“Lilith, dear,” he greeted me, sauntering down the stone steps. He was also wearing a suit, but a much nicer one. It looked designer. With a long jacket that came down to his mid-thigh, he looked like a king. He rubbed his upper arms and shivered in the frigid temperatures. “Gracious, that’s all you’re wearing?” he questioned. I felt heat rise to my face. I was underdressed. “It’s freezing out here.” He clarified. I mentally hit myself, feeling quite foolish for believing that he would ever judge me on clothing. “Come now, let’s get inside. It’s due to snow.”

“Oh, well shouldn’t I get my-” Lenny was already halfway to the door with my bags in hand. “Never mind.” I said quizzically.

Thranduil seemed delighted to have me around. From how pristine his home was, I assumed he rarely had company. Stepping inside was like settling into a hot bath. It was cozy and warm, yet spacious and functional. He had reached a happy medium of large homes. I don’t quite know whether to call this place a mansion or a castle. It’s somewhere in between. There were paintings on the wall, but I didn’t see any photographs. He was a curious man.

“Alright, my dear,” he said. “Ketharo, my assistant, will take you up to your room. I hope it’s to your liking. If not, I can arrange for your room to be changed.”  
I shook my head. “I’m sure it’s fine.” I assured, running a hand through my black hair.

“Splendid, feel free to explore. My home is yours. Any place you shouldn’t be entering should be locked. Oh, and I don’t recommend going outside tonight, like I said, we’ve got snow on our way.” He smiled and patted my shoulder. “Dinner is at six. Don’t be late.”

“Okay, uh, thank you.” I stammered.

Thranduil disappeared down a hall, and I was left with his assistant, Ketharo. She was beautiful. She had long legs, a thin figure, and golden blond hair pulled into a secretary’s up do. Her eyes were a crystal blue. I assumed she must be some distant relative of Thranduil since they share so many traits. She wore a women’s suit, so she looked ready to walk into a big, CEO board meeting and fit right in. She smiled and extended her hand.

“Hello, Lilith, I’m Ketharo. It is truly a pleasure to finally met you.” She said giddily. I couldn’t imagine why. I’m not that interesting. What could Thranduil have said about me to make someone so excited to meet me? It was quite a curiosity to be treated like a celebrity by someone.

“Eh, hi,” I said cautiously, shaking her hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

After this encounter, Ketharo led me up a few stair cases to the room I’d been given. She opened the door, and I followed inside. I resisted the urge to allow my jaw to drop at the sight. In the center, there was a large, double bed with a dark purple comforter and pillows. It was a four post bed with black stained wood. To the right, there was a balcony. And to the right of that door, there was an open doorway to a bathroom. Beside the door I came in sat a double door closet. There was a mirror and a bedside table. In the middle of the room sat my bags. This was nicer than most hotel rooms by leaps and bounds. How could he think this wouldn’t be to my liking?

“Dress nicely for dinner,” Ketharo advised. “we’re a bit old fashioned around here. It’s just how we do things.” She shrugged.

I nodded. “Alright, I’ll make sure I do.” I said quietly.

Ketharo smiled at me and rested her manicured hand on my shoulder. “If there’s nothing I can get you, I’ll be on my way. Feel free to have a look around. This might as well be your home now.” I nodded again and she strode out of the room, closing the door behind her.

With that, I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my hoodie. It was about four o’clock, so I had an hour or two before supper. I decided I’d indulge in a bath seeing as I spent the last twelve hours crammed on a passenger airplane next to complete strangers. I laid out clothes on the bed, and tiptoed into the bathroom. A big whirlpool bathtub was tucked beneath a large window, concealed by a sheer curtain, of course. I turned on the tap and let the bath fill with hot water; steam rose steadily from the water, up to the ceiling. I stripped down and stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain aside. Sinking into the water, I noticed that it was already snowing, and the sky was already dipping into dusk. I exhaled as relaxation swept over me.

With tired eyes, I surveyed the bathroom. My attention was caught by a shelf at the foot of the tub with various bottles of peculiar liquids, herbs, and substances. The labels had a cryptic sort of language on them in an odd font. It looked like hand-written calligraphy. I leaned over to the display and seized one of the containers. I unscrewed the bottle and sniffed the contents. I crinkled my nose at the strong scent of the unknown. I hadn’t smelled anything quite like it before. It seemed a bit floral, yet zesty like a summer spice. Recapping the bottle, I shrugged off the peculiarity and finished my bath.

Wrapped in a towel, I returned to the bed where I’d laid out the outfit I planned to wear to dinner. I got dressed in my black and floral dress with grey stockings underneath and my Masia cardigan on top. Looking at the clock, I realized that I still had over an hour before I was expected at dinner. So, I decided to take Thranduil up on his offer to explore the estate. After putting on my blue Keds, the fanciest shoes I own (pathetic, I know), I gingerly stepped out of my room, gently closing the door behind me.

I spent some time admiring the extensive hallway of paintings, and looking at the snow covered garden from the window, but I moved relatively quickly through the home. Not many doors were locked. The ones that were only peaked my own curiosity of what could possibly be hidden inside. The house was amazingly huge. Of course, I had been in buildings this large before, but never have they been home to only a few people. My father and I lived in a small house in a little lake town. I wasn’t used to such large mansions. Well, there were the estates that my father and I would drive by and laugh at because they were so pretentiously manicured, but they didn’t hold a candle to this.

My eyes widened at the sight of an ajar double door revealing exactly what I’d hoped I would find. I sauntered over to the room to see an abundance of old, dusty, beautiful leather bound books. It was a library. The room was built in a rather large oval, and the walls rose up two stories to a convex, globe-like ceiling, clad in frosted glass. There was a narrow pathway that sat halfway up the walls that you had to climb a rolling ladder to access. In the middle of the room was a small circular table, and around it sat closely arranged, curved shelves. On top of the shelves, on a sort of display, there were busts of various men. I’d have no idea who they were, so I tried to ignore their ever watchful stares.

On the table, there was an old, beat up book lying face down. The spine the was bent and broken, and the pages had yellowed like parchment. I gently flipped it over to see that the words were written in a ridiculously odd font. Many of the words were completely foreign to me, but I managed to make some of it out. Squinting at the book, I sat down at the table and began to read. It was difficult, but I eventually began to read somewhat fluently. The book wrote of dwarves and dragons and funny little creatures called hobbits. I assumed it was some kind of fantasy tale that someone spun and wrote down in this rickety old notebook. It was impressive though, it was written like a real journal of true events, but certainly, anything involving dragons and elves couldn’t possibly be true. It was nothing more than a bedtime story…

Peeling my eyes from the book, I checked my clock-locket to see that it was just about ten of six. I snapped the book shut in a puff of dust and tucked it beneath my arm. I walked down to where I had seen the dining room before. I slowly approached the door when I thought about how it might look to waltz into Thranduil’s dining while holding a book of his that I did not ask to borrow. Perhaps he’d take from me. What if I’m not supposed to see it? I really did want to read it… I looked around frantically for a moment until I found a little lamp table with a set of drawers in it. I opened up the top drawer and dropped the book inside where I’d retrieve it later. As I slid the drawer back to its closed position, a crack of thunder made me jump. Peering out the window I saw that the gentle snow had quickly molded into a driving thunderstorm. It must have transitioned while I was encompassed in the book, because it was raining buckets.

Suddenly, the front door noisily opened with the sound of the pouring rain echoing to the hall in which I stood. I peeked around the corner to see Thranduil and Ketharo greeting two new arrivals. The first was a tall, beautiful blond girl who looked something of a model. The other was a tall, slim, boy with long blond hair, just like Thranduil’s… and looking at him gave me a terrible case of déjà vu. He just seemed so familiar. Like I knew him long ago, but I’ve never seen him before.  
“I trust your journey here was safe.” Ketharo said shakily.

The boy nodded. “Yes, there were very few dangers along the road. The men are keeping it safe and clear.”

Thranduil opened his arms and hugged both of the blonds. “It’s so good to see you again.” He sighed. There was a tender silence for a moment, and I was almost tempted to walk over to be introduced, but then Thranduil told them to get dried off for dinner. I’d have to meet them then.

“Oh, wait, Thranduil,” The girl interjected. “I must know… Is she here? Now?” Thranduil nodded and the girl smiled excitedly and she scurried up the steps. Thranduil stood there for a moment staring at where they stood, and I leaned on the doorframe with my arms crossed.

“Hey,” I spoke up.

Thranduil jumped ever so slightly. Spinning around to look at me, he said, “Lilith, I wasn’t expecting you to be there. Did you have a look around?”

I gave him a drab, unamused look, my arms still firmly crossed. “Who were they?” I asked.

Thranduil just smiled. “Ah, Lilith, born with your father’s wit. You’ll know soon enough.” He explained. “So, did you look around?”

I sufficed. “Yes, I did.” I sighed.

“And what did you see?” he asked, putting an arm over my shoulder and beginning to walk.

So I told him about the hall of paintings, and the garden I looked at from inside, and the gorgeous library. Although, allowing my paranoia to get the best of me, I neglected to inform him of the book that I’d hidden in the drawer. With our walk, we eventually reached the dinner table where he pulled out a chair for me and I took a seat. It wasn’t long until the two other’s joined us.

Thranduil was seated at one end of the table and the boy was seated on the other. The girl sat across from me. I had yet to know who these two were. The girl wouldn’t take her eyes off of me with an off putting smirk. She looked at me as if I had a secret that she knew… The boy noticed this and seemed agitated by her behavior. I eventually realized that I had been staring at the two of the for the entire time that we had been seated.

Thranduil cleared his throat. “My dear, Lilith, I’d like to introduce you to my niece, Arimil,” he gestured his hand toward the girl and her expression softened.  
“I’m so glad to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.” She smiled sweetly. I tried to return the expression, but I was just to confused. The cogs and wheels turning in my head showed on my face.

“And, it will be my pleasure to introduce you to my son, Legolas.”

For a moment, the rest of the world melted away for a bit. A crack of thunder sounded in the distance. The boy was named Legolas, and it seemed so familiar. I could swear that I’d met him before, a very long time ago. But he would have to look exactly the same, and he can’t be much older than I am. There was no way I’d met him before. If I had, he would have been a young boy, and that’s not what I recall. That long, platinum hair rings so many bells that my head has become a church tower. His disposition. His posture. His build. It all reminded me of someone I couldn’t recall. But his face, this was something a bit new. He had skin like porcelain and piercing, crystal blue eyes. Something about him made me angry. While I spend hours each morning trying to look presentable, by my own standards, and failing miserably, he didn’t have a single imperfection. I wouldn’t be surprised if he just rolled out of bed that way. After all, he is a spoiled rich boy.

“Lilith,”

I jumped as my attention was reeled back to the table. “You alright?” Arimil asked. “Uncle introduced you to Legolas and you just sort of zoned out after that.”

I realized that a plate had been placed in front of me, I couldn’t eat. I was bothered by the evident nostalgia that Legolas had set into motion. It nagged me to the point of feeling nauseas. My father always said it was a bad habit of mine to get ill when I got stressed. I lurched forward a bit.

“Are you alright?” Thranduil reiterated Arimil’s question.

“I’m fine, I’m just not very hungry is all.” I lied, pushing the dish away from me. Thranduil nodded in understanding and quickly jumped to start a conversation. From the way he greeted Arimil and Legolas, I could guess that he hadn’t had interesting conversationalists over dinner for a while.

“You know, Lilith is an writer.” Thranduil said. “When her father was alive, he’d send me some of her work. It was truly something be proud of.”

I felt my chest tighten and my face heat up with crimson blush. “Um, yeah, kind of.”

“Really? I’d love to read it sometime!” Arimil grinned. Legolas just smirked at the look on my face.

“Uh, no. No body reads that stuff anymore. I don’t allow it.” I shook my head. “And besides, I was rejected from every college I applied for in that field.”

Thranduil shook his head. “Truly a pity. You would have been one of the greats.” He smiled. “Legolas paints.” He added. Now it was his turn to hide his face. His perfect, spotless face.

The conversation went on, and I eventually knew Arimil very well. We were past mere acquaintances, and she now considered me more than her friend, but her best friend. It made me feel odd having just met her, but I suppose she can call me whatever she wants. Whatever floats her boat. She was a sweet, loving girl. She’d go on and on about all the things we’d have to do once the summer came. She definitely seemed to have a lot of energy… Everyone in this family seemed tireless.

After dinner, Arimil and I went into the den where a fire had been lit in the fireplace. She lounged on the sofa while I sat stiffly upright on the armchair. She pleaded that I loosen up seeing as I’d be living here for a while, but in such a formal house I felt unsure about even stepping on the carpet until I see someone else do so. Besides, I was still preoccupied by the thought of that boy, Legolas. I racked my brain to remember where I’d heard that name before, but I just couldn’t recall a thing.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Arimil asked.

I sighed. “I don’t know… there’s something about Legolas that’s kind of familiar, but I didn’t even know that Thranduil had a son.”

Arimil shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. He’s got one of the dime-a-dozen model faces. He’s just your average pretty boy.” I laughed nervously as she yawned. “As you get to know him, you’ll realize just how much of a stick in the mud he is. He’s all rules and regulations. I’ve told him that rules are made to be broken, but he always replies with ‘rules are made to keep us safe!’” She lowered her voice and made a face while impersonating Legolas.

As if on cue, Legolas walked in. “Mind if I join you two?” he requested sheepishly.

Arimil gave a sarcastically overdramatic sigh. “No, Leggy, can’t you see we’re having a conversation!?” I quietly giggled at her comical performance, but Legolas just narrowed his eyes at her.

“Fine, I’ll leave.” He huffed. He turned on the heel and left the room.

Now I felt a bit bad. Was he really offended by what she said? “Did he really take you seriously?” I asked somberly. Arimil shook her head dismissively.

“Oh, he takes everything seriously.” She grumbled. “Where he was raised, people didn’t really joke around or banter. Everyone was very serious.” She explained.

After that, Arimil and I spent the rest of the evening playing board games and watching the rain that had now transformed back to snow. I was glad that Arimil turned out so kind because I knew many girls as beautiful as her that weren’t nearly as genial. Arimil was very down to earth, despite her exotic name. She’s sweet and seems to genuinely enjoy spending time with me… for the first time in a long time I feel like I can call someone a true friend of mine. We seemed to have some common interests, but it was mostly the opposite in us that attracted. She was so bright and colorful, and I was so dark and monochromatic. It was a beautiful friendship that I already hoped would last years to come.

Eventually, night fell, and I decided to retreat to my room. Before making my way upstairs, I slipped away to the hall where I picked up the book I had hidden in the drawer. Tucking it under my arm, I escaped upstairs, and behind the solitude of my bedroom door, I laid the book out in plain sight. I got changed into a pair of red and white polka dotted shorts and a black tee shirt. Collapsing onto the extravagant bed, I grabbed the book and began to read. Like before, I hung on every, almost illegible, word. Whoever thought this up had quite a vivid imagination. I could only imagine what it would be like to sit down and converse this work with him. To ask about what inspired which character. To discuss the plot and creatures… What a man he must be.

While reading, I’d realized that I left my locket in the den. A long time ago, my father gave me a locket with a clock inside, and I would wear it everywhere. I’d worn it to dinner, but I took in off and placed it on the table while I was spending tie with Arimil. I got out of bed and put on my stripe sweatshirt on to cover up a bit. In bare feet, I skipped down the steps, I stopped short when I heard voices below.

_“You know, I’d like to get to know her too.”_

_“Yeah, well maybe you should act a bit less aloof. What’s your problem lately? Are you scared of a little girl?”_

They spoke in urgent whispers, and it didn’t take me long to realize that the two voices were Legolas and Arimil. Arimil taunted Legolas about something that he seemed furious about.

_“Well, wouldn’t you be? With everything she’s capable of? You should be… more careful”_

_“Legolas, she’s not a monster. Treat her like a normal girl and she’ll be fine. For goodness sake Legolas, she hasn’t even been to Mirkwood, how could any of her abilities surface?”_ Arimil argued. _“… I can tell you like her. And, from what I learned about her today, she’ll definitely like you if you just act normal! Stop being a stick in the mud.”_

There a few moments of silence between them, so I felt that it was safe to emerge. When I reached the bottom of the steps, the two of them jumped and looked at me surprised. I returned their odd look as I walked past them, into the den, grabbing my necklace. I held it up, as if to explain why I had come down in the first place, and clattered back upstairs.

So that night, I went to sleep not only thinking about the book and it’s many wonders and peculiarities, but the odd conversation between Legolas and Arimil and what it meant.


	3. The Beckoning Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the hang of AO3...

I woke up to the alarm I had set on my phone. I lethargically rolled out of the twin sized bed and lumbered over to the balcony. I peered outside through my sleep filled eyes to see that the world was covered in a patchy, half melted layer of snow, which was expected from February snow. I stuck my tongue out in disgust of the dreary sight. After that, I went over to my suitcase, that still hadn’t unpacked, to find my outfit for the day. After five minutes of burrowing through slightly wrinkled clothes, I found a pair of dark jeans and a band tee shirt. I threw a cardigan on for good measure. Once I was dressed, I pulled on my sneakers and headed out of my room to find some breakfast. After not having eaten dinner the night before, I was famished.

As I walked, absentmindedly, into the hall, the door across from mine swung open, hitting me in the face and almost knocking me off my feet. Behind it was none other than Legolas, the boy of mystery.

“Oh my- geez, you should watch where you’re going next time.” He exclaimed nervously.

I didn’t reply. I had so many replies in my head, and yet, I didn’t utter a single one. My lips were sealed. I don’t know why I treat him differently from anyone else in this situation, but I did. I couldn’t bring myself to bring hell down on him. I just looked at him awkwardly, and he gave me an odd confused look in return. I dismissed the altercation by walking down the steps and heading for the kitchen. Not but three minutes after the interaction, I mentally kicked myself for being such a odd. Morning me should be locked in her room before conversing with anyone.

So I had breakfast alone and after staring out the window for a half an hour, I found myself wondering where Arimil was. I got up and began walking to nowhere in particular. No one was anywhere to be found. Not even Legolas, whom I had seen but half an hour ago. As I listened to my footsteps echo off the hardwood flooring, I came to the conclusion that I did not like the silence of Thranduil’s house. It needed some sound. It needed more people. I was aimlessly wandering around the house looking for someone, but it was like everyone had disappeared. I was all alone in a huge, spacious house, and it made me feel small. So, I decided that since there was no one around inside, I’d have a look around outside.

I walked through the sunroom to the back of the property. There appeared to be a pool that was covered up for the off season of swimming. The hedges were trimmed, even though they were covered in a thin layer of snow. Across a large empty space was a line of archery targets. Archery seems like a snobby rich sport to me, not that Thranduil’s a snob. I skipped along stepping stones through a sodden garden surveyed the rest of the large property. I found myself anticipating a summer here, what with all the interesting outdoor activities that seemed to be provided here. It would be like summer camp all over again.

Something caught my interest. The line of forest at the edge of the property had a large, dark opening to it that drew me in. It was like a great, big gate into the unknown. I could hear the call of tired owls and flapping of wings coming from inside. It was an arch of dead branches bending over and brushing tips together as if they were holding hands. Above that was a canopy of thick leaves and pine. It rose up many feet above the top of the entrance into the forestry, and from that, crows took flight to the grey sky. When I stood at the mouth of the timberland, the creaking and rustling of branches seemed to beckon me farther inside. It was like a magnetic force was dragging me in. As I took a step forward, a hand tightly gripped my shoulder and spun me around.

“ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” It was Legolas. His voice was course, and as he awaited my reply, his eyes narrowed into a sort of glare. A glare that dared me to speak but at the same time, it forbade it. His eyes were so intense that I felt my fingers begin to tremble and my jaw tighten in response. I wanted to speak and bail myself out of this trance of a prison, but my throat seemed to have closed up forever. His hold on my shoulder tightened and all I could let out was a small whimper.

“I-I, uh, I was just… I” I began to trip over every word that I managed to send out my mouth. I was in a panic, and I didn’t know why. Why was this so upsetting to me? Why couldn’t I get a hold of myself? Looking at Legolas, I could see that he wasn’t really angry. It wasn’t anger in his eyes; it was worry. I couldn’t imagine what he was worried about. It was a worry great enough to break through the sturdiest of masks. Legolas does not seem like a man to let his emotion compromise his communications. This was the kind of concern that arises when danger is about, or a great secret was about to be overturned. It was apprehension that was contagious and made me just as uneasy as he was.

My saving grace came in the form of Arimil.

“Hey, what’s going on?” she asked with concern.

“I, uh, I was…” once again, my tongue might as well had fallen off for all fate cared. I couldn’t get a single, cohesive sentence out.

“She was going in the woodlands.”  Legolas said sternly.

With that, Arimil’s eyes widened a bit. They knew something that I didn’t know, and instead of fearing the truth, my curiosity was peaked. It only made me wish to enter this mysterious forest even more. “Um, Lilith, you really shouldn’t go into the forest. It’s dangerous. No one ever goes out there, so I just suggest that you stay away from there.” She explained. From the look on her face, anyone could see that there was more to the mass of copses that resided behind Thranduil’s estate. But as quickly as she turned serious, she returned to her usual, bubbly disposition. “Come on, Lilith. Let’s go into town. I know this is your first time in the UK, so everything is new to you.” I nodded and followed her inside to grab what I needed before leaving. When I looked back, Legolas was looking at me with… disappointment. It sent a sharp spike of discomfort up my core and upset everything… What had I done?

I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. When I met back up with Arimil, she was in the garage where a there was a rather large selection of highly desirable cars. She grinned at my bewildered expression as she sauntered over to the vehicle of her choice. I don’t know cars very well, but I could tell that this one must be extremely expensive. When I sat in the passenger’s seat, I observed that the dashboard seemed more like a space shuttle. It had a touchscreen radio/GPS, and every button had chrome silver on top with a blue ring of light around the edge. There was a chance that this car was the most expensive thing I ever have or will touch. She drove off the property and down a long winding road, out of the woods in which Thranduil lives. It took about half an hour to get out of no man’s land and another five to get to town. She parked on the side of the road and gestured to the surroundings. “Cool, huh?”

I nodded slowly. “It’s nice.” I remarked. Before I could say any more, she grabbed my hand and began dragging me down the pavement. The streets were lined with shops and businesses. It was a very old fashioned looking town; everything seemed a bit vintage. She pulled me into a specific store and let go of my arm. She began to scour the establishment for a find. I could tell that she was big on shopping. I could never get into that whole shopaholic lifestyle. I was never happy about spending money. I lie to save up and blow it all on something big. Arimil was prepared to demand that I shop, but I stopped her by picking up a grey long sleeve shirt with an anchor on the front from the clearance rack. I took it to the counter and made my exchange with clerk while Arimil brought her purchases up.

As we were walking down the street, Arimil noticed that I wasn’t myself. “What’s the matter? You seem preoccupied.”

I nodded. “Uh, yeah…” I replied. “I guess I’m just still shaken up over how Legolas reacted to me walking toward the forest. He was so… _worried._ ”

Arimil propped one eyebrow up at my description. She definitely seemed interested in how I felt about the situation, but she decided veer the conversation. “I don’t why you want to go into that dirty old forest anyway. There are an awful lot of wild animals living out there, what made you go over in the first place?” she asked.

Once again, I couldn’t shake the feeling that she knew something that I didn’t. She spoke in a very synthetic manner that seemed to mock my intelligence a bit. Despite that sensation, I went on to answer her question as honestly as I could put into words. “I don’t know. Something about it just pulled me in. I think maybe it’s that fact that my dad and I used to go in the woods together all of the time…” I smiled as I remembered all the fun he and I’d had. “I don’t know. Anyway, I’m sorry I broke _‘the one rule.’_ I’ll be sure to stay away next time.”

Arimil had a torn expression. It was like there was something she was dying to say but knew she couldn’t. It was like when a bag is bursting at the seams, and it’s using its last leg of strength to hold itself shut. She took a deep breath and patted me on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.” She smiled. “Say, are you hungry? A friend of mine owns a restaurant around here that we could have lunch at.”

I shrugged in response. “Alright.” Curiously, I’d become very submissive within the past two days. I’d assume that it’s just the fact that I’m in such a different environment from that which I grew up in. Everything was so new. I followed Arimil as she babbled on about how we’d eat free because she and the owner are such good friends. I wasn’t used to free meals and big bedrooms. My father and I lived a pretty quaint life and were happy to do so. If we were looking for fun, we’d go out into the woods. If we were hungry, we’d cook. We never had things done for us. Despite that fact, I seem to be pretty dependent on others. Not a normal kind of reliance, but a kind where I just need to know that they’re there. When I anticipate that I’ll screw something up, I just need to know that there’s someone’s ready to fix it. I just need to know that I’m not alone.

We were seated at a very picturesque, charming little restaurant on the corner. It had tile flooring and white walls. The tops of the walls had a floral molding and hung on every wall was a large, original painting. The lighting was dim, so the sunlight streaming through the large shop-style window out front fell upon me and warmed my skin. I looked at the menu and we placed our orders. Then, I turned my attention to Arimil. “Hey, Arimil,”

“Yes?”

“What exactly does your name mean? Like, what, is it Greek or Gaelic or…”

“It means Golden Bond.” She replied, a smile playing on her lips. “And, no, it’s not Greek or Gaelic.” It was odd. The way she spoke kind of demanded that I didn’t ask what the origin was. Though she never requested that I leave it alone, I got the feeling that she didn’t want me to ask. So I asked something else.

“What does Legolas mean?” I asked.

She smirked. “Legolas means Green Leaf.” She giggled. “Growing up, I’d always poke fun at him and boast that I had been given the better name.” After her laughter died down, the smile stayed on her face. “What does your name mean?”

“Uh, well, Lilith is a religious name, but it’s not on the good side.” I said uneasily. “Um, you know the story if Adam and Eve, right?” She nodded and waved her hand, requesting me to elaborate. “Well, Adam had a wife before Eve. Her name was Lilith. Lilith was not only tempted by the devil serpent, but seduced. She gave birth to all the demons and is titled _‘The Mother of All Monsters.’_ ”

Arimil had a blank expression for a moment, but it quickly changed to her usual grin. “That’s really interesting!” she exclaimed in a plastic voice. I narrowed my eyes at her evidently fake enthusiasm. She nodded submissively. “Right, I’m sorry. It actually is interesting. I mean, if you look past the _‘giving birth to all demons’_ part, it kind of suits. I mean, with your… gorgeous, raven hair… darkness fits.”

I felt heat rise to my face at her compliment. “Uh, you think it’s gorgeous?”

She nodded. “Of course I do!” she replied cheerily. With one hand, she grabbed a piece of my short hair. “It’s very… mystical.”

I smiled. Hell, I grinned. No one had ever complimented the shad of my hair before which led me to believe everyone disliked it. I mean, I know it’s silly to get paranoid over such a trivial thing, but I just felt that even though no one was actively insulting me over it, the fact that they never had anything good to say about it was pretty much the same thing. I’d always, personally, enjoyed the color of my hair, but I also always relied on others’ approval. With all my inner evaluation, I forgot even to thank her for the initial praise.

So, for the rest of our meal, we discussed less pressing topics on my mind. She told me of a time that she’d gotten lost in those woods behind Thranduil’s house, and I told her about when I accidentally pushed a weak, ill tree onto my neighbor’s car. Through our conversation, I couldn’t shake the giddy feeling of finally having a best friend. I, of course, had the feeling that Arimil was a very popular girl with many friends and probably had a different acquaintance that she considered her _‘best friend.’_ ” In spite of that fact, I still hold into the virtue that she is _my_ best friend, and whether or not I am hers will not affect that decision. I’d never been this close to anyone except my father, and that says a lot considering I’d just met her yesterday.

After some more time in town, we drove back to the estate to be greeted by Thranduil in the den. He sprung us with questions about our day, and we had a long conversation of mindless small talk. We exchanged stories of the past and anecdotes of days passed, and as I settled into the antiqued armchair, I really began to make myself at home. At first, I didn’t think I’d ever be comfortable here. I was sent so far away from where I grew up, and I just felt so uncomfortable in my own skin. I had the feeling that I’d forever be a stranger in a strange new place, but I was quickly finding ways to fit in nicely into the lives of these wonderful people.

“Lilith dear,” I’d become accustomed to hearing Thranduil call me that. “Arimil and I have business to attend to in town this afternoon.”

“Business?” I questioned.

“Yes, I work in Thranduil’s company part time.” She smiled. I was curious to know what exactly it was that Thranduil did for a living. Whatever it was, it was certainly profitable. From the looks of his house, he was positively rolling in cash.

“And, we will be sorting some things out with a few colleagues. It will undoubtedly go late into the night, so it would be best if you stayed here.” I nodded in understanding, letting it be known that I was fine with the arrangement. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure Legolas stays so you won’t be alone… Also, Ketharo will be stopping by later to attend to some things in my office, so she’ll check in on you two.”

My stomach felt like it curled up into a ball and jumped into my throat. An evening with Legolas? I’ve barely spoken to him at all since I’ve been here, aside from when he reprimanded me for loitering by the opening of the woods. I tried my best to look as if I was content with this organization, even though I was going through a bit of a panic inside. I hoped that I’d be as good at concealing my emotions as Legolas seemed to be so that could give off a nonchalant disposition while internally screaming.

Thranduil left to get ready to go out, and I turned my attention to Arimil. “Legolas irks me.” I mumbled.

Arimil just giggled to herself while fiddling with her nails. “You’ll survive.” She insisted. “Besides, his company is better than being left in a big house like this all by your lonesome.”

I shook my head. “I beg to differ. I used to love when I was home alone growing up. There’s no one around to judge you.”

Arimil’s brown knitted to an expression of faint grief. “I hated being alone.” She frowned. “My parents had busy… important jobs. While I was growing up, they were almost never home. I was raised on teaching myself to be independent, which is very uncommon in my family’s culture.”

I felt bad. I didn’t intend to send her into memories of her lonely childhood. I was too uncomfortable in the situation to say anything. I was tongue tied and out of place. As she cast her eyes down to the floor, I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder and fruitlessly attempted to cheer her up. Peering up, she smiled at the expression of slight distress on my face. “Sorry,” I shrugged.

“Don’t be. Just keep in mind how lucky you were to have a father like you did.” She divulged. I couldn’t help but be nagged by the past events. That was one of my major downfalls, I let things eat me up too easily.

It wasn’t much later that Thranduil and Arimil left for the evening. With that, I decided to read a bit of that cryptic book. Since no one was really around, I fetched it from my room and returned to the den, a room that was quickly becoming one of my favorite places. I kicked off my shoes and sat them neatly next to the foot of the large armchair, then cuddled up on the couch with the book cradled in my arms.

I’d finished the hunk of the book entitled _‘There and Back Again: A Hobbit’s Tale.’_ It was supposedly written by the very hobbit that ‘experienced’ it all, Bilbo Baggins. The next part was called _‘The Lord of the Rings,’_ and this one was written by Frodo Baggins. I must believe that it was all written by the same imaginative person, and it’s just part of the story to say it was written by these fictional characters. It told of powerful rings, crafted by elves, and all the trouble caused by one in particular. While I read on and on, I became immersed in the story. I truly felt like I was part of this world. Whenever the lovable hobbits displayed one of their sweet little quirks, my heart would flutter a bit, almost in a form of longing. A longing to have been a part of these great adventures, rather than the dull existence I reserved myself to for the majority of my life so far. I became so encompassed by the book, that I didn’t even notice Ketharo enter.

_“Hello? Lilith?”_

I jumped as I realized that she had come in. _“Oh my gosh,”_ I sighed. “Hello, Ketharo.” I greeted her with a smile.

“Did I interrupt something?” she chuckled. “You seem pretty interested in that book. Is it a good read?”

I nodded in response, and as I tucked it between my leg and the arm of the couch, she looked at it speculatively, as if she suddenly recognized something about it. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but quickly shook it off and moved on. As she made her way to the book shelf and began rummaging through its contents, she asked “Can I get you anything? Is there anything you need before I go?”

I thought for a moment before shaking my head, “No, I think I’m fine. Thank you for asking, though.”

“Of course, sweetie. Anything for you.” She smiled.

_“Ah, Ketharo,”_ I shuddered as his voice came down the staircase. “Do you mind giving this to my father the next time you see him?” He trotted down and handed her a folded up slip of paper.

She shrugged in response. “You’ll probably be seeing him again before I do.” She guessed.

He nodded his head to the side. “I suppose, but I was hoping that you’d go to his meeting to deliver this.” He admitted. “It’s of the utmost importance.”

This seemed like a tense, significant conversation, so I just opened up the book and lifted it in front of my face to avoid contact. Ketharo eventually agreed to do what he asked, then left to get what she needed from Thranduil’s office. Legolas, however, did not leave. I tried to ignore his presence, but he just stood at the side of the room with his arms crossed. I could practically feel his eyes on me, and even more vividly, I could feel myself shrink under his glance. I wasn’t even reading at this moment. I was just hiding behind the written word. The book was my protection. My shelter. My shield. But, it wasn’t long until he spoke up.

“What are you reading?” he inquired. His tone told me that he was familiar with this book and already knew what it was.

“Umm, I’m not quite sure.” I uttered quietly, not emerging from behind my barricade of a book.

Legolas slowly walked over and took the book from my hands. He held it up to his face and thumbed through the pages, shaking his head. “You shouldn’t be reading this.” He dictated.

_No! Not the book! I love that book!_ My distress must have shown on my face, because he raised an eyebrow at my expression. “Well, why not!” I asked urgently. He seemed surprised by my outburst, and honestly, I was too. But I truly enjoyed that book, and I didn’t and it taken away. “It’s just some fable! It’s not hurting anyone; it’s about as real as Jack Frost and the Sandman!”

Legolas gave a small smile. A small, sad smile. “Yes… nothing but a fairytale.” He nodded. Tucking the book under his arm, he jogged upstairs, leaving me to steam with fresh loathing toward him.

When I was sure that he was out of an earshot, I got up and stormed out of the room. Blind with anger, I powered past Ketharo without a single word and continued to the double doors of the library. For a moment I stopped there with my hands griping the ornate handle as tight as I could. In the silence of the hall, I heard the familiar steps of what I thought Legolas coming down the stairs, so I retreated into the library. After closing the door rather loudly behind, I rested my back on the door and tried to calm myself down. I couldn’t place why I was angry about this. Sure, I enjoyed that book, but I wouldn’t normally react this way to a situation like this. Something about how Legolas has been intercepting every interesting thing I come in contact with and ruing it is becoming increasingly intolerable.

I walked across the room to the only window. As I approached it, I collapsed on the sill in exasperation and exhaustion. With my head resting on my arms, I peered out the window tiredly. The night was still without a single thing to disturb the silence or peace. A certain, subtle solace was provided through the chilled glass of the library window, but still, an inevitable aggravation crept through that comfort and burrowed deep into my easily shaken mind. Perhaps it was the sound of Ketharo cursing under her breath out in the hall as she headed for the front door to leave _(so it was she who was coming down the stairs)_ … or perhaps it was the sight of Legolas propelling down from his bedroom balcony on a rope. When he hit the ground, he yanked it free and began making his way to the mouth of the forest that _I_ had been forbidden from entering.

Well, I just couldn’t let that pass.

I rushed out of the library, through the back sunroom, and out of the house. Still at a full sprint, I didn’t not break stride as I made my way to Legolas, who stopped as he became aware that he was being followed. Slowly, he turned around, and I realized just how oddly he was dressed. He wore some sort of tunic with a belt around his waist and a quiver on his back. He looked prepared to go to a renaissance fair. He looked at me blankly, waiting for me to speak up. So, though it took me a moment to push past all of my socially awkward barriers instilled by the odd situation, I did.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” I huffed, out of breath from my running.

Legolas shook his head and dismissed my question as mindless ramblings. “I have important business to attend to. Do not pester me.”

I flared up in anger and quickly became flustered. “I-I am not a pest!” I exclaimed. “A-and, what _‘important business’_ have you to attend to in the middle of the woods! You’re father told me he’d make sure you stayed here, and-”

“And what? Are you too frightened to stay in a big house all by yourself?” he scoffed. “There’s a lot more to be scared of in this world compared to being lonely for one afternoon.” With that, he spun around and continued into the woods. While I was deeply tempted to follow him, I didn’t really want to face another argument with the boy with the silver tongue. I peeled myself away from the forest and trudged back to the house. Besides, I had a book to look for.


	4. The Autumn Ride

I awoke in the morning, sitting up and stretching out my arms with a smile on my face. I swung my legs out from under the purple comforter and hopped out of bed with a bounce in my step. I sauntered into the bathroom and pulled the curtain closed. I took a quick shower and did my hair, and as I exited the bathroom with my clothes in my arms, I took a look at the bottom shelf of the bedside table and grinned and its contents. There sat the book that I had obtained from Legolas’ bedroom the night before.

When I thought of the previous night, I frowned as I recalled the altercation between Legolas and I. I couldn’t imagine why he was so overbearing. He seemed to have gotten the idea in his head that whenever I was doing something that he didn’t see fit, he had to make a big deal about it. He acted as if he had some sort of responsibility of protection over me. I just wanted him to back off.

~*~*~*~

Time flew on by. The winter swung into spring, and then into summer. Arimil and I spent a good bit of time on the town, and one weekend, a friend of hers invited us on their boat. Legolas kept up his usual odd behavior, but in all honesty, he started to let up. When he became less controlling, I started to see him less for what bothered me, and more for what he truly was. He was smart. He always knew what he was talking about. He was strong. One July afternoon, Arimil and I were laying by the pool, and I happened to see, while he was practicing his archery, him lift a very large target with one hand, to move it farther back. It had to be at least a hundred pounds! He was also very proper. He always had perfect posture and table manners. He was like a well-rounded royal.

Over that summer, Arimil and I grew very close. I was so glad to have her. She always knew exactly what to say. You would think that one would dislike befriending someone as _‘perfect, pretty, and blond’_ as she is, but I really did like her. She was very likeable, and I liked that. I’ve spent too much time around ugly personalities in my life, and I’m glad I’ve found someone I like who returns the feeling.

Over the time, I read the book several times. It was extraordinary. The detail would make you think that it was all true, although, I knew that it couldn’t possibly be real. Despite that fact, every time I read it, they became more real to me. Like an old friend you haven’t spoken to in years. You don’t necessarily know them anymore, but you still have this image in your head, and that’s all you really need to feel like you have them around. As an avid reader, I’ve always been forming bonds with characters that I knew I could never meet in reality, and I was always fine with that. But this time, I had a true yearning to meet these wonderful personalities.

When the burning sun set on the solstice, autumn flew in as blissfully as the summer rode out. The sea of green leaves atop the forest behind the estate had faded into and masterpiece of reds, browns, and yellows. The dying greenery fell gracefully to the ground like snow, and a cool breeze drifted across the world, dragging behind it, the equinox. Needless to say, I was very excited. Autumn was my favorite season.

October was coming, and my bubbly disposition made it no secret that I looked forward to the oncoming month. Not only because of the lovely weather, but the coming holiday. I’d missed out on the American tradition of celebrating Independence Day. I neglected to even mention it, knowing that it _is_ the holiday that we celebrate _leaving_ England. So, I was a bit gleeful when I thought about the Halloween and its festivities. Of course, while I knew that this was a very old fashioned, proper family, I did not plan on dressing up. I just thought I might buy myself a bag of Halloween candy in town and celebrate in my bedroom by watching a horror movie with Arimil. We could have our own little Halloween party.

Almost on cue, I felt a hand slap down on my shoulder followed by a hammy ghost moan. I spun around to see Arimil, or what I presumed to be Arimil, holding the neck of a cloak over her head, hidden by the fabric, swaying around like a fool. “What’s this supposed to be?” I asked, a  hint of amusement playing behind my voice.

“The headless horseman,” she replied, dropping her disguise. “I was wondering if you wanted to drive up to the stables and go for a trail ride?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I thought the woods were off limits.” I snubbed.

“Pssh, we won’t be going in those woods. The trail I take is right by the stables a good way down the road.” She clarified. “So what do ya say?”

I took a deep breath. “Well, it sounds like fun.” I said. “Alright,”

So, Arimil lent me a pair of boots, we got in the car, and we were off. Arimil began talking a mile a minute about how sweet and safe the horses at this stable were. I kind of tuned her out when she went off like this. She seemed to understand that I did this, and never seemed to bother her. I guess she just liked having someone around to pretend they were listening.

Soon enough, she pulled up to a quaint, rustic looking stable with a large paddock full of horses, and a cozy little house tucked behind some pine trees. Arimil took my hand and dragged  me across the soft, leaf covered ground to the stable. “I called and had my friend get these horses ready for us.” She said. Once again, I had never had such privileges in my life. Never did I have the power to just make one call and have two horses ready to ride upon my arrival at a location. We stepped inside, and in the middle of the small building stood two lovely horses. One whit with a darkened muzzle. One pure black. Arimil noticed my look of awe and smirked.

“These babies are thoroughbred Arabians.” She explained, laying a hand on the white horse’s hindquarters. “Now that’s what horsepower.” As the big, black horse nuzzled my neck, Arimil giggled. “He seems to like you.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Then, from behind the steeds, a man emerged. Once again, long hair. But this man had a long, brunette, braided hair. He smiled at me, a very dashing, white smile. He pulled down a strap of leather and belted in place. His eyes were blue, but not a clear crystal blue like Arimil, Legolas, and Thranduil. He had a dark, earthy blue. While that charming smile pulled into a smirk, he closed one eye and shot me a wink. “Well, hello there. I’m Hulian.”

“Uh, hi.” I stuttered. “Lilith,” I shifted my stance uncomfortably. “Thanks for… getting the horses.”

He nodded. “No problem. Anything for a friend of Arimil.” He divulged. “This here is Baralin, you’ll be riding him today.” He said, handing me the black horse’s bridle. “And this, as you know, Arimil, Siladur.” We led them outside where Arimil swiftly and effortlessly heaved herself atop her ride without any hesitation. As for me, I had Hulian give me a leg up onto Baralin’s back. And just like that, we were off. I waved goodbye to Hulian. I figured it was only right to do so; he was very helpful.

So onto the trail we rode. It was a nice, dry day, so the woods were very quiet. It was a tranquil scene. I followed Arimil sine she seemed to know the area quite well. I felt like we should be wearing helmets, but I didn’t say anything in fear of sounding childish. The sounds of the forest calmed me. The rustling of the leaves in chilled breeze. The calls of distant birds. The footsteps of light footed creatures lurking about. It was spoke to me on a strangely personal level. I just felt very in touch with nature.

Eventually, we came to a beautiful little tree tunnel. Above our heads, the trees loom over, creating a ceiling of lurid and jessamy leaves allowing thin rays of sunlight to fall down upon the shrouded ground. Arimil and I weren’t talking, just silently enjoying each other’s company in the presence of nature. Along the edge of the path, there sat a little colony of Dahlias, bowing in a light breeze. Autumn butterflies fluttered through the air, landing from blossom to blossom. Then, I noticed behind a bush stood a little doe, still as stone. That is, until it caught my gaze.

Like a rocket, the little thing erupted from its hiding place and bounded across the path behind Baralin and back into the thick. As a prey animal, the sudden commotion alarmed Baralin to the point bolting forward. My feet came out of the stirrups, and my body fell backwards. Arimil called out my name, but I had already closed my eyes shut in preparation for a painful impact. A painful impact that never came. Rather that limping fall to the ground, through no act of my own that I’m aware of, I swiftly rolled backwards over my shoulder and planted my feet firmly on the forest floor.

I opened my eyes one at a time to see Arimil seated atop Siladur, holding Baralin’s reins, with a smile playing on her lips. “I can’t believe that just happened.” I said.

“Looks like you’re lighter on your feet than you thought.” Arimil laughed. “ _I think you’ll find that there’s a lot that you never knew you could do._ ”

That was an eerie thing to say… I got back on, and for the rest of the ride I was haunted by what she had said. _A lot of things I never knew I could do?_ What was that even supposed to mean. The way she said it was filled with a knowing kind of subtle arrogance. Not a rude kind, just a _‘high-and-mighty’_ sort of way. I had already gotten the feeling that the was something they knew that they weren’t telling me, but now I worried with the feeling that _I_ was involved. I found that quite unsettling.

We returned to the barn, gave the horses to Hulian, and drove back to Thranduil’s house. Once again, Arimil yammered on about something that I tuned out. I just leaned against the window and thought of everything that didn’t make sense. Everything that seemed… _off._ What was connected to what? Arimil seems to know something about me that I don’t. The woods are off limits. Everyone I’ve met has long hair and _weird_ names. And, _I wasn’t supposed to be reading that book…_

When we returned home, I went straight up to my room and took a shower. My mind was racing. I couldn’t be left in the dark any longer. I wouldn’t allow myself to be so ignorant about a secret that was clearly being held right before my face. I needed to know when was in the forest. I needed to know more about this _heritage_ of mine. I need to find out what role the book played in it all. It was time to start asking questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these chapters (1-4) were uploaded in the same day because they were already written up. In the future, you can expect at least one chapter a week, but I'll probably upload 2 or 3 per week. When school starts, it's gonna get more difficult to upload as often, but I'll keep it going as often as I can.


	5. Late Night Chase

It had been an odd couple of weeks. The time that followed that evening ride was full of hushed conversations and side glances in my direction. It was not only unsettling, but immensely aggravating. The frustration flooding over my mind due to the whole situation was baffling. Arimil had been talking a lot less. Not just neglecting to talk to me; she just became less vocal all together. Legolas stayed as his usual odd self, and Thranduil was home a lot less. When they were all together, they spoke in whispers. I was never included…

Part of me was very eager to ask what was up, but another side of me was holding me back from doing so. I was terrified of the truth. I had no idea what was going on, and I really couldn’t even guess what they were hiding. Despite everything that I didn’t know, there was thing I was sure of… this whole mess involved me. I couldn’t deny that; not with all of the suspicious looks I had been receiving. They were afraid that I was catching on, and I was. Not to what exactly was happening, but that I was part of it. And with that, I didn’t know if I really wanted to know. If it were about some horrible fate that I was destined for, I had decided I would be much happier remaining ignorant. But, if it were about some great scandal or something of the sort, I would definitely want to know about it. I was torn.

The night was quiet. I was sitting on the floor of my room, skimming the pages of the book. I was mostly looking at the sketches of the creatures. I planned on spending my entire evening doing this, but something stopped me. From outside my window, I heard a subtle sound. The sound of something hitting the ground. Slowly rising from my spot, I lightly tiptoed over to the balcony doors and quietly pulled them open, hoping to reveal the source of the small commotion.

Looking down from my balcony, I saw that Legolas was heading for the woods again… In a moment of blind courage, I stopped caring about the _‘rules.’_ I wanted to know what back there. I couldn’t stand not knowing. My father said that my curiosity would be the death of me, and while I couldn’t deny the truth in that statement, I could also say that the mental strain of not knowing could kill me just as well. So, I decided that as long as Legolas wasn’t around to stop me, I could easily make my move. Besides, I had to see what Blondie was up to.

I pulled my green coat and put my gray beanie on my head. In a record time, I threw on my sneakers and stuffed some gloves in my pockets. I also picked up a compass for good measure. If the need should arise, it wouldn’t be my first time getting lost in the woods. I grabbed the leather satchel that Arimil had given me and headed out the door. The house was quiet, so I tried my best to pass through without making a sound, and for the most part, I did a pretty good job. I may have bumped a table or two, but I’m no bandit. I did my best. When outside, I went to the familiar scene of the mouth of the forest. The arch of dying branches swayed in the cold breeze. The autumn evenings had stripped the treetops of their leaves, so the horizon was just a sea of black spikes on a dark sky illuminated by a red moon. With a moment to prepare myself for what I was about to do, I stepped past the first trunk…

That was it. The hard part was over. Once I took that first step, the rest was easy. It was like getting in a frozen pond. Once you jump in, the rest was simple. I had already thrown caution to the wind. I didn’t need to abide to the Law of Legolas any longer. It was done, and now, all I had to do was walk on. So, I marched forward against all reason, into the darkness.

I proceeded down the path. The father down the beaten road I followed, the darker and darker the surroundings grew. As my body stiffened, I was granted the feeling that I had been walking into darkness itself. Trekking on, the trees, from what I could see, became increasingly decrepit looking. The grass along the edges of the walk appeared thin and scarce. The shrubs and low hanging branches were engrossed in sickly webs and vines. Though the world was silent, I could shake the often misconception of believing that my name was being called from somewhere. It was as if the forest itself was moaning for me, like an old friend that held the belief that I would never return and didn’t have the strength to be happy. It was a frighteningly spooky place. There were several occasions in which I swore I could see some figures in the fog, but I dismissed it as my own nerves creating a mirage out of fear. I would admit, I was uneasy in this place. I constantly thought that I’d heard something and eventually I really did.

The scenery had completely changed as I had been aimlessly walking about without paying attention. The trees were much bigger, and still deathly looking. The path had become much thinner, as if it were fading away, into the bush. In the distance, I heard a heartbreaking howl reminiscent of a wolf’s call. My heart sped up a bit, but it nearly stopped when I heard a rustle in come from the darkness. I held my breath and wrapped my arms around myself. I could feel eyes on me. I was being watched. _Stalked._ Whether my follower was man of beast, I was unsure, but I knew that I had to escape their gaze. I turned around to retreat, but the walk was gone. I stood on a very small patch of a walkway that stopped short and was cut off by thick forest and monumentally large trees. The rustling became steps and I hoped to god that it would be someone I could reason with and not some creature of the night. It was coming closer, and the nearer it drew, the more I could hear. A faint clicking. A hiss. A deep, snarling breath. This was no man. A long, hirsute, insect-like leg emerged into the moonlight. The leg itself must have been six feet long, and when the rest arose into view, I had to keep myself from fainting. There was no mistaking that this horrible being was a gigantic, horrible spider, and it planned to pray on me.

I was practically petrified, but my body would not allow me to lay down and die. Without thought, my legs took off, carrying me away from danger and into the thick. Knowing that the huge arachnid wasn’t far behind, I didn’t bother looking behind me. I just ran as fast as I could bring my skinny legs could go. I wove between the narrowest of passageways in an attempt to lose the beast. In the chase, the sounds of the night came out of their hiding place. Bats screeched and flapped in an eruption of flight whilst I ran through their resting place. Owl hooted and hollered in mockery of my futile attempt to escape. The howling became a chorus of terror and warning not to head closer to their grove. The branches creaked and swayed, and the wind whistled a tune of regret. Who could inhabit such a brutal environment. I’d ran through so many webs that the spider silk hung off of me like streamers. I looked a wreck and I felt even worse when I looked back to see the hideous eight eyes I’d gazed into not but moments earlier.

But, I saw my saving grace ahead. An open path lit by lanterns. In must have been at least a mile ahead, but I wouldn’t mistake light for anything. It was then that I realized that I had stopped running. Well, what truly brought my attention back to the situation was the spider bulldozing the trees to my right over, nearly crushing me. One of the trees landed across my leg accompanied by a sickening snap and searing agony. I yelped in pain, but as the creature loomed over me, though I was absolutely terrified, I could not bring myself to scream. Instead, I grabbed a stick from the ground nearby and gripped it in my teeth. I began pulling at my entrapped leg and hard as I could. I didn’t know what it would do. I knew I couldn’t escape, but I think that I just needed the idea that I went down swinging. I was groaning and whimpering with every pull, and the spider seemed to enjoy watching me struggle. It took pleasure in witnessing my torcher. I pulled and pulled at my leg… until I felt a sharp stinging. I peered down in horror at the fact that in my panic, I neglected to realize that spiders can sting. My body convulsed as I grew stiff with no control. As my vision grew blurry, I saw an arrow fly through the spider’s body. Someone ran over and butchered the thing effortlessly. Then, they turned their attention to me, lifting the fallen tree that trapped me. He began to speak soft words in a language that I did not speak. The last thing I saw before allowing unconsciousness to take me was a fair face, blue eyes, and long golden hair.


	6. And So I Awoke to a Dream

Waking up, I pried my eyes open. I didn’t dare try to move before I looked around the room. I was lying in a large, queen-sized canopy bed. It was a room as nice… _nicer_ than the ones in Thranduil’s house. I heard voices.

_“Take it as a sign, my prince! She is meant to be here!”_

_“No! Not now. Not while we face this impending threat!”_ That… that was _Legolas._

_“She belongs here, Legolas! She was meant to wander through the gate!”_

_“No, she followed me through! I’ve put her in enough danger with my carelessness already; I won’t allow it to happen anymore.”_ Legolas was arguing with someone, and I believe it was about me. _“Might I remind you, my Lord, that looks are deceiving. She is only twenty years of age.”_

_“Do not take me for a fool. You and I both know what she is destined for. I traveled many days by horse to see this girl, days that I do not have the time to spare. I will heal her wounds, and then she will have to be taken to see Lady Galadriel.”_

_“I have many capable elves at my disposal, much more capable then she will ever be. Any one of them can take on her task for her. Even I would relieve this burden for her. She is no saint, but she is fair and does not deserve the pain.”_ Legolas was desperate.

_“No, Legolas. No one but her can finish her mother’s legacy.”_ Legolas let out a sigh of frustration. _“I understand, though. Do not forget that I know what it is like to have to put the one I love in the line of danger. I’d love to believe that she is just a normal young lady with absolutely nothing special about her, for her own sake, but that is not the case. Her path is laid for her. She has no choice.”_

I didn’t know why, but their conversation made me uneasy. I knew they were speaking about me, and it sounded urgent, whatever it was that concerned me so much. I began to make an attempt to force myself up, but a sharp pain seized me up. I let out a short gasp of pain and a quiet whimper. With that, the two members of the argument outside the door rushed in. I’d thought they wouldn’t have heard me, but I was mistaken. Sure enough, I was right. It _was_ Legolas, but the other man was a bit taller than him and a good bit older looking. He had long, brown hair with a silver circlet holding it in place. I hunched over, distracted by my pain, hyperventilating to cope.

“Milady, you must lay back down. You are too weak.” The man eased. I shook my head. I assume that any other day, I would be quiet and timid in this situation, but I felt like I had been run over by a truck. I was hoping that the previous night events were just a nightmare, but I suppose that I was wrong. I aching joints and gashes told me clearly that it was all very real, and I was very tired of the whole condition. I guess my usual filter wasn’t there, and everything I managed to say came out very rude sound, making me regret every word.

“W-why are you calling me _‘milady?’_ ” I groaned. “Where am I?”

“You are in the underground halls of King Thranduil in Mirkwood.” The man explained. “Elrond Half-elven, at your service.” He nodded. Gently resting his hands on my shoulders, he eased me into a lying down position.

I looked up to Legolas in question. He smiled hesitantly, then, seeming like he shook himself out of a trance, he became very serious. “Lilith, I told you to stay away from the woods.” He said sternly.

I laughed dryly. “I sure as hell wish I had.” The two crinkled their noses in a sort of offense to my obscene language. “Legolas, why are there six foot tall spiders in your woods?”

Legolas shook his head. “They aren’t in _‘our woods,’_ They’re in Mirkwood. Our woods holds a gateway into the world of Middle Earth from your earth.” He explained. “And the Giant Spiders have inhabited the forests of Mirkwood for hundreds of years, raping the land of its past beauty and tranquility. Lucky for you, I realized that it was odd for one of the spiders to draw so close to our gates. You had been injected with his poison.”

As Legolas talked, Elrond proceeded to check my injuries. “So, you’re the one that I saw kill that thing? Legolas, that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that? A-and what’s all this about Mirkwood.” I immediately recognized the name… _the book._ “Legolas! Mirkwood was just a place in a story! You told me it was just a fairy tale!”

Legolas turned away. “So,” he huffed. “You’ve seen how dangerous it is here. I was trying to protect you. You were so infatuated with that dusty, old book, I knew that if you found out it was all real that you’d go looking for it like a foolish child. I was trying to protect you.”

I crossed my arms in protest. “Well, thanks _mom_ but I don’t need anything from you. Especially not your protection.”

Legolas spun around. “Oh! You don’t!” he snapped. “Look at yourself! You can’t even stand!”

“So what! What, are you an elf, like in the story?! It didn’t say anything about you being avid liars!” I barked back.

Legolas walked in a circle out of frustration, then returned to the bedside. “We elves are a noble, elite race. _You_ clearly wouldn’t be able to, as someone from your world might say, _hack it._ We live lives that are too fast for you, here in Mirkwood.”

I quieted down at that. Even I was surprised at my disputatious attitude. I couldn’t believe how I was acting. Something about Legolas brought out the worst in me. I was also in a daze that everything was real. It finally began to sink in. It was all true. I couldn’t really wrap my head around it. They all existed. The dwarves and their mines, the hobbits in their holes, the men and their kingdoms, and the _elves…_ they were all real. All those nights that I sat up reading those stories, wishing I lived in that world didn’t seem so childish anymore. It was no longer fantasy, but reality.

I turned my mind back to the argument. “I’m not a child. I can do more than you think.” I said calmly, putting an end to the discussion. He looked as if he was still fuming. He stood stiffly with his arms crossed and his back facing me. He was angry. In my mind, I smiled. That book gave me the impression that the elves were the picture of perfection; characters too high up to be real. But, when I see Legolas, I don’t see a whole new race of flawlessness, I see a perfectly imperfect boy. He _is_ real, and I had no doubt about that. “So, I happened to hear you referred to as a prince?” I inquired; Elrond finished his work on me and stood beside Legolas.

“Yes,” Legolas replied. “My father, Thranduil, is the king of the Mirkwood elves.” He clarified. He’d finally calmed down. He turned to face me again and took a seat in the chair beside me.

“I am going to leave you two alone.” Elrond said. “Legolas, we have other matters to discuss later. Don’t forget.”

“I will not,” Legolas confirmed. He tensed up when Elrond mentioned that they needed to talk… It must be hard to be a prince.

“Legolas,” I sighed. He made a noise of recognition while resting his head on his wrist. “Could you tell me about… Middle Earth? Or Mirkwood?” I questioned. He raised an eyebrow at my request. I looked at him eagerly.

“Um, I believe I can.” He shrugged. “Well, what do you want to know?”

I looked into his eyes for a moment. I shifted my body onto its side and rested my head on my wrist to mirror him. “ _Everything_.”


	7. The Deliberation in the Study

It wasn’t long before I wasn’t bed ridden. Legolas would often choose to avoid my more sensitive questions by leaving the room, but now he had no escape. While I still had a crutch under my left arm to aid my still healing leg, I could still hobble about behind him until he opts to talk. I always hated being aided to and having the attention that one gets when lying in bed with an ailment, so being able to get up and move about was fantastic. I really needed to get out of that room. I had seen far too much of it in the past few weeks. Legolas told me that he had contacted Thranduil and explained to him where I was. He also said that I was to be summoned to the study this evening to discuss some pressing business. I didn’t quite know how I felt about that. I had the feeling that it had something to do with the argument I’d listened in on that first morning I awoke inside the palace.  I didn’t want to be important, and I didn’t want to be involved in any form of _‘pressing business.’_

Legolas had clarified for me the means by which I came to be in Middle Earth. Upon the discovery of a second reality, the elves had perfected a way to travel from one to another. They then began to allow some elves to choose a life in the world ruled by humans. Many of them found the whole idea fascinating and preferred life on Earth over Middle Earth. It was like a choice beyond Valinor. There are a very small number of gateways, and one happens to be right in Thranduil’s backyard. When I wandered into the woods, I actually stepped through the doorway from one reality to another. Normally, the use of the gateway is highly monitored. No one is even allowed to bring anything from my world into this one in fear of altering their way of life for those who wish to preserve it. That was the work of Lady Galadriel, an elleth among the fairest of her race.

Legolas also told me that I shouldn’t wear the clothes I’d worn here around the palace. He said it would draw attention to myself and that it didn’t fit in with the style of apparel here. So, I was given a dress to wear instead of my normal clothes. It was very flattering, but I wasn’t accustomed to wearing long dresses. This one went all the way down to the floor with a slight train… it made me feel very silly. The fabric was black, and the sleeves were long and flowing. I felt like I came right out of a medieval film. It was a bit like I was taking larping to a whole new level.

So when evening came, I was fetched by a chamber maid and led to the study. Through double doors, I was led into a room that was quite similar to the library in Thranduil’s mansion. The walls were lined with books, but unlike the library, the only thing in the center of the room was a circular table waiting to be occupied by people. Only one presence stood in the room, and that was Legolas. I was already a bit confused as to why I had to be here, and now I was even more so considering that there was no one else in the room besides Legolas. He was dressed rather nicely, and he smiled when I entered. But, it wasn’t a happy smile. It was the kind of empty smile you give a child when you know everything is not alright, but you don’t want the child to worry. It was a daunting weight placed on my shoulders to realize the deceit behind his expression, and yet, I was glad to have the advantage in negotiation.

“You look nice.” He said simply. After administering his one compliment, before I could even thank him, he quickly turned serious and dove into his first topic. “Now, listen, I called you here early so I could tell you a bit about the people you will be dealing with this evening, just so you won’t feel too uncomfortable.”

Tensing up with new found apprehension, I began twisting my hands around each other in some bizarre nervous habit that had never arisen before. “Well, why would the people coming make me uncomfortable… and why do I have to be here in the first place? I’m just some kid from the other side; I’m not important.”

Legolas shook head and placed his hand on my shoulder. I’d gathered in my days here so far that the elves seemed to radiate a strange sort of warmth. I’d often find myself yearning to be near one as if they were some sort of celebrity or oddity. “Lilith, I cannot be the one to explain why you have to be here, you’ll know soon enough. As for why you might find the other’s discomforting, well, they tend to be intimidating.” He explained.

“How so?” I inquired.

Before continuing, Legolas pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. Once I obliged, leaning my crutch against the table, he sat down in the chair beside me and took a deep breath. “I suppose I’ll start with Lord Elrond. He has a very _‘no nonsense’_ attitude. Try not to stray from the topic at hand, it rankles him.”

I raised my eyebrows. “He seemed pleasant enough while tending to my injuries.” I shrugged.

Legolas nodded. “Oh, I know. I’m not saying any of this in a derogatory sense. He can be very gentle and kind, but when it comes to serious issues, he can be a bit… menacing.” He clarified. “Next, we will be joined by Lord Celeborn. He is also very serious, but he can also be quite generous. Try not to contradict him or aggravate him.”

“How will I know which one is him?” I asked.

Legolas gave a very small, almost unnoticeable smile, but this one was genuine. “I’m sure they will all introduce themselves to you, but he will have long blond hair like my father and I. He may have some attendants with him, in which case, not even I will know their names. He is the husband of Galadriel…”

My eyes widened at that. “Well, she just sounds lovely… very important, huh?”

Legolas nodded. “Yes, very important.” He confirmed. “Then, there will be Gandalf, the white wizard. He is very kind… You may hear some call him _‘Mithrandir’_ while he is here. You will have nothing to worry about with him. I’m sure you’ll know him when you see him.” He smiled. And, once again, he swiftly turned very serious. “And then, there is my father…”

I smiled. “Oh, good! Thranduil is the nicest person I-”

Legolas cut me off, shaking his head and raising a hand to hush me. “No, no,” he interjected. “Not here… Lilith, my father is a very different person when he’s in your world. The longest span of time he’s ever spent there was during your stay.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

Legolas leaned in as if he were telling a secret too deep to ever hit unwanted ears, but what he was saying was no secret. “My father is a great ruler, but it takes an iron fist to build such a reputation. He has an image in this realm as a dignified leader. He is more than just serious, he is a force to be reckoned with. Don’t be surprised when you don’t see the same person you know and care for; just remember he’s in there somewhere.”

My stomach began to tighten. If it was the person here that I trusted the most that I had to look out for, I was in for a long evening. I didn’t want to be involved in this business. I just wanted to crawl back to my side of the universe and curl up in bed… that thought provoked another question in my mind.

“Legolas?” he raised his head in recognition. “… Is this real?”

Legolas took a deep breath. Grasping my hands, he peered into my eyes. Giving my hands a light squeeze, he said, “I don’t know how I can make you believe, if what you’ve already seen has not. This _is_ real.” Then, he looked so deeply into my eyes, I couldn’t not believe. Maybe I _was_ kidding myself. Maybe it _was_ all a dream. Even so, I would believe for now. It wasn’t so much that I had reasonable proof that it was all real, but that I genuinely wanted to believe. For my whole life, I spent my time forcing myself into to reality much sooner than I needed to, and now, it my turn to believe in fairy tale. I was letting fantasy become reality, once and for all, because when he looked into my eyes, he didn’t see through me, and I couldn’t see through him. There was no illusion to look past… just life.

It was then that the door opened. Legolas stood up and moved my crutch from the table to lean on the wall. I stayed seated with my back to the door, having a small panic attack. I didn’t think I was ready to deal with this. All those people sounded so… _mean_. I was scared of them already, and I hadn’t even begun.

_“Good evening, gentlemen.”_ Legolas greeted. _“Sit anywhere. I’m sure my father will be joining us momentarily.”_

Without a word, the men took their seats. Legolas sat back down beside me, and to his right sat Elrond. Across the table from me sat a tall, blond mad with two similar looking boys standing behind him. To his right, there was a very old man in a white cloak, spattered with mud, looking withered from travel. His hair was pure white, and his long beard matched. This was undoubtedly the white wizard. That left the brooding, blond man to be Celeborn. All eyes were on me…

When the door opened again, my eyes widened at the sound of Thranduil’s voice in a tone I’d never heard it in before. A tone of business, urgency, and _superiority._ “Gentlemen, we have some business to attend to.” His voice was soft, yet firm. He had a commanding  way of speaking… it made me uneasy. He sat down beside me, regally, with his head held high, and looked over his guests. “I introduce to you, Lilith, my goddaughter.”

Elrond just nodded his head, while Celeborn stood up from his chair and extended his hand over the table. “I am Celeborn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

I managed to squeak out a reply. “Thank you,” I nodded. I didn’t know what else to say…

Then, Gandalf, from his seat, smiled at me. “Gandalf the white,” he said. “I’ve waited quite some time to see you…” … _confusion…_

Thranduil broke up the introduction. “As you all know, there is an imminent evil provoking the land. Darkness threatens to surface, yet again, in the depths of Mordor. The orcs are joining together in larger, stronger groups, and are spilling over into our lands. I am certain we all suspect the same culprit, and if we are correct, things will only get much, much darker from here.”

Elrond shook his head. “I apologize, but I just find it difficult to base our strategy upon the whispers of travelers. Though they all tell the same tale, are we really suggesting that we take the ramblings of vagabonds as credible? How likely is it that tortured souls of ages past will obtain the ability to embody themselves in this world as an army?”

Legolas interposed. “Do you doubt the possibility? I’d like to remind you of the Dead Men of Dunharrow and their monopolizing assistance in the Battle at Pelennor Fields.” The boys behind Celeborn seemed surprised that Legolas stepped in. I supposed they didn’t get much of a say in things. “That was one army of the dead, imagine what could happen if an army built over many centuries is let loose on Middle Earth.”

Gandalf broke in. “The lad is right. The eagles have made it known that strange things are coming about in Mordor. There will be an uprising, and we don’t want to allow it to get too far.”

Elrond spoke, once again. “But, back to my point, will we risk her life? Will we send her out to her death?”

Now it was Celeborn’s turn. “And if we don’t? Then what will we do? We cannot put all of Middle Earth in peril for the wellbeing of one. If it is true what we believe, then we will have no choice but to send her.”

“Now,” Thranduil eased. “There is no need to speak of my godchild as if she weren’t in the room. Before discussing Lilith’s fate, I believe she deserves some explaining.” My mouth fell open as I realized that the _‘child’_ they were speaking of was _me._

“Yes, I agree completely.” Gandalf said gruffly. “Now, you possess a certain ability that most do not. It was no coincidence that you came into this world when you did, and-”

“Wait,” I interrupted. “I’m very sorry, but let me stop you right there. I can put two and two together to get an idea of what’s going on here, and I can tell you this, I am no savior. I have no special abilities or gifts, and I certainly won’t be able to do any tasks that suggest my demise. You all may come from a world where everyone is elite and strong and ready for battle, but I am just an ordinary person from a very bland world. I can assure you that I am not the person you’re looking for. I can’t even walk without a crutch at the moment, let alone stop an army.” The amount of words that spilled out of my mouth surprised even myself. In a world like this, I assume these men were as shocked as I was that I so quickly denied all accusations. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

Celeborn’s mouth turned to a sort of sneer. “I was wondering why you were referring to her as Lilith, and I now I completely understand.” He stood up. “With this level of ignorance, she’ll be no help to anyone. Pity… You can call us when she knows-”

_“Sit back down.”_ Thranduil demanded. “It’s not your, nor any of our places to disclose anything.”

After a nice long pause of silence, Celeborn sat down as he was instructed to. “I apologize.” He nodded. “Perhaps it would be best for her to be sent to Lothlorien, where Galadriel can meet her and… _gaze forward._ ” He insisted.

Elrond nodded. “I agree.” He added. “Thranduil, there is no better time than now. You must trust that she will be in good hands… at least until she can stand on her own two legs.”

I decided to step in. “Um, whose hands will I be in? If it matters to anyone what I think, I would prefer not to leave Thranduil.”

Thranduil put a hand on my shoulder. “You will be going somewhere. Somewhere that is great distance from my kingdom. I cannot possibly go so far from my people at this moment in time; not while the world awaits its own shattering into shambles.” He said. “I’m sorry, but you must go with Lord Celeborn to Lothlorien.”

I sat still with no response. All I could do was gaze at the table. It had only been days since I arrived in Mirkwood, and I was already being whisked off into the blue. I truly did begin to regret stepping on that path. I regretted ever stepping out of that house. I even regretted coming to England. If I had just stayed in America, none of this would have ever happened. Now I would be forced into a painfully silent trip to some place that I had only ever heard of in books. Worst of all, I’d be on this journey with complete strangers.

“ _I will join you on this journey to Lothlorien;_ ” I looked up to see Legolas smiling. “just to ensure the safety of Lilith.”

Celeborn bowed his head. “If you insist, you may come.” He said. “We will be glad to travel with you.”

And so, it was settled. I would be going to Lothlorien, and Legolas was coming with me. I must say, that made me feel much better about the entire situation, but I still wasn’t pleased. I just supposed that if I did have to be shipped to a far off land, I’d prefer to do it with a friend by my side.


	8. The Awakening

I looked up in fascination at the surrounding scenery. Enormous trees stretched from the earth to the sky. Their branches reached out far and wide, interlocking with the branches of one another, creating a canopy. The truly bizarre thing was not just the sheer size of these giants, nor was it the fact that the people of this realm had built into the structures of nature so seamlessly. The aspect of this forest that stuck me with such awe was the leaves that hung from the ever extending arms of the treetops. It was autumn, and the leaves were not falling, they had all turned to a shimmering gold, reflecting the beams of sunlight that escaped the greenery that enveloped the sky.

I had been riding beside Legolas for a very long time. Whether it had been weeks or months, I could not tell, and as we strode up the long, monotonous pathway, Celeborn took ahead of us. At the top of a staircase, a lady clad all in white emerged into view. She stood at least six feet tall, and down her long body draped a long white gown with a hood pulled onto her head. From beneath that hood, long strands of stunningly golden hair fell over her shoulders. Celeborn alighted from his mount and sauntered up the steps, taking the woman’s hands in his. He rose her hand to his face and pressed his lips against her porcelain skin. She smiled, and for a reason I couldn’t understand, I felt wrong. Never had I seen a woman so fair, and I felt flawed. I felt like a mistake in the presence of perfection, and yet, when her gaze fell upon me, I felt as though any wrong I had ever done was forgiven. I felt as though I was whole heartedly accepted by her, or at least understood. But then, I felt something else. I felt as though someone had breached my innermost thoughts. Then the realization hit me. This was Galadriel, the Lady of the Golden Wood. The fairest the elf-maidens and wielder of the ring Nenya.

“Welcome, child,” he voice flowed like water through the air, so smoothly. It was like a song sung without music or melody. The beauty remained. “There is much for you to see here, and much for you to learn.”

When Legolas dismounted, I did the same. I walked slightly behind Legolas, allowing him to take the lead. I feared that I would do something wrong. I feared that I would poorly represent where I was from, the other world. She seemed like a beacon of power, beauty, and kindness. I felt cautious, and rightfully so.

“Greetings, Lady Galadriel,” Legolas started. “I am glad to have to opportunity to meet you again.” A smile played on his lips as she took his hands in hers.

“I am always glad to cross paths with a member of The Fellowship of the Ring.” She soothed. As she spoke, the tenseness in Legolas’ shoulders seemed to fade away. He was calmed by the sound of her voice.

“Thank you,” he bowed his head.

Then she turned her attention to me again, taking my hands in hers, just as she did with the others. “I did not expect to see you again so soon.” She said. Sorrow hid behind her old eyes. “You are still so young. Though you have the face of one who has lived as long as we have, you’re eyes are still so new. You have not yet seen what I have seen, but soon… you will.”

It was like she spoke in riddles. “I… I don’t understand,” I breathed.

“And I wouldn’t expect you to, not yet at least.” She explained. “In time, all will make sense. For now, feel free to roam about our home. One of my kin will find you and lead you to your quarters.”

When she let go of my hands, I felt a yearning to be near her. I didn’t want her to leave. I didn’t want her to let go, but I knew that I could not hold those gentle hands forever. And so, she turned around and left, and I stood in my place, astounded by what ‘d just experienced.

Luckily, Legolas pulled me from my trance. “Come along, Lilith,” he called. He’d already began to walk away. “Follow me.”

I caught up with him. “This place… it’s amazing, Legolas.”

Legolas smiled. “It is the greatest of the elven realms.” He said. “This is the only place that the Mallorn trees grow. Only one grows away from this home of its kind. It resides in the Shire, as a gift to Samwise Gamgee, a member of the Fellowship of the Ring.” He explained. “As you can see, their leaves to not fall in autumn, but rather, the turn gold. They are among to most beautiful of greenery to be found in this world.”

“I can see why… They’re gorgeous.” I replied.

Legolas led me around for a while, but it wasn’t long until an elf-maiden caught up with us to lead us to our rooms. Legolas was shown to his chamber first, and then, she led me to my accommodations. Unsurprisingly, the room was gorgeous. I was beginning to get accustomed to all these extravagant sleeping conditions. I sat down on the bed and smoothed out the comforter. The room was quite large, and like most of the rooms I had been in lately, it had a balcony.

“Now that you know where you will be staying, Lady Galadriel would like to see you.” The elleth said.

“Oh,” I said. “Well then, we should go get Legolas and-”

“No,” she said. “Lady Galadriel only wishes to speak with you. Only with you.”

I was a bit taken aback. What would someone of such status as Lady Galadriel want with me? I was nobody… Nevertheless, I followed the maiden through the paths of Lothlorien until we reached my destination. In a den of greenery and stone, Galadriel stood before a short stone column, Beside her was a pool of water, and in her hands rested a silver pitcher. “Hello again,” she smiled.

“Uh… hello,” I said sheepishly. The elf-maiden had left us already, and I was alone. She intimidated me, though I knew I shouldn’t be. She was so kind, yet so powerful…

“Come to me, child.” She soothed. “On this night, you will learn of the truth. You will not leave this meeting the same girl you entered as, for I will relieve you of the spells that bind you and who you truly are.”

I shook my head. “I _don’t_ understand.” I explained. “Please, what do you mean? You are speaking to me in riddles!” I pleaded.

Rather than speaking, she gently held her hand up as she submerged the pitcher into the pool. She then poured that water into the dish on the stone column. “I can speak to you the truth of the past, but for you to understand the trial of days to come, you will have to witness it for yourself.”

“Trials of days to come?” I questioned. “Lord Elrond had mentioned an army of tortured souls… That’s not actually possible, is it? And, why would it involve me?”

Galadriel stopped me. “You are getting ahead of yourself.” She said. Gesturing to the water, she smiled. I stepped forward, looking into the crystal waters. The ripples twisted and swept into an image of suffering and misery. The sky was burning red, as if reflecting the blood that had been spilt back down on the earth. Broken and tattered weapons lay scatter about the ground, and bodies sat like land mines throughout the field. There was a new army coming, one of elves, men, and dwarves alike, but they in all their numbers were nothing compared to the army of souls past. For they knew know loss. They had nothing to lose, and all to gain. They were merciless. And, as the two armies flocked down either hillsides like avalanches, I could see but one thing in the eyes of the living, _fear._

I looked away. “So it’s true. There is an army of the dead.” I observed. “And they’re going to destroy everything.”

“By gazing into my mirror, you can be shown the past, present, and the future, and while it never lies, the images you see can be averted, or changed, by the actions of today. You must go to the shrine of the dead and rekindle the seal that binds them.”

I nodded. “Okay, but how does any of this have to do with me? Whatever that mirror just showed me, I can’t change it. I’m not a hero. I can’t change the course of history to be made…”

Galadriel smiled. “Not as you are now.” She insisted. “I can show you the light of truth. Beneath the surface, you are so much more than you believe. You have been deceived for many years…”

I was growing flustered. Ever since that first day I came into the world, people swore that I was special. They were convinced that I brought with me some sort of liberation, but I didn’t. I couldn’t have. I am just one person, and no matter how many people tell me otherwise, I will never believe any different. It’s just who I am. “Lady Galadriel, I believe it is you who have been deceived. I am nothing more than what you see standing before you. I am Lilith Norreanea. I grew up in the middle of nowhere with no one but my father by my side. I was rejected from thirty colleges and I never learned to drive a car. I am not the making of a profit. I am the making of a store clerk, or a Wal-Mart greeter…” I shrugged as I knew she wouldn’t understand the references to my world. She just didn’t understand. I am a nobody.

She grabbed my shoulders and knelt to my level. Suddenly, everything she said felt like truth. There was no lie in her eyes. She spoke of no fallacies. I could just tell. She spoke slow and easily, and it softened the blow of shock that came over me. “That man is not your father. He was a guardian appointed to look after you. To raise you. You were sent to the other world in hopes of protecting you from the vices of this world. You were born here, by the name of Vanmoria. This _is_ your home world. I will now lift the enchantments that hide your true identity!”

She moved her hands from my shoulders to my face and held my jaw firmly. Her skin became slightly more luminescent. A gust of wind kicked up around us and swirled into whirlwind of petals and leaves. She began to mutter words of a language that was all but unknown to me. She allowed her eyes to roll back to the heavens. As her head slowly drifted back, her words grew louder. Eventually, they were all I could hear. Her words were inside my head. They repeated in a never ending circle of foreign speech. Then, as quickly as it started, it all faded away. I felt dizzy, unbalanced, and uncoordinated.

“Lady Galadriel, w-what happened?” I asked. My clouded mind began to clear. She gestured for me to look in the mirror. I looked about the same. My hair was short and black. My eyes were grey. My skin was pale. But, something was different. As I turned to look at Galadriel in confusion, I saw it. My eyes widened in astonishment _. My ears!_ They were pointed like that of Legolas or Galadriel; they were pointed like an elf! “What did you do?!”

Galadriel smiled. “All I that I did was life the charm that hid your origins, _Vanmoria._ ” She gently grabbed my hand as I reached up to touch my ears. “You are elvish. One of the Firstborn. _Welcome home._ ”

_Welcome home?_ Am I supposed to be happy that my entire life has been a lie? Everything I’d ever known is false. Nothing makes sense. I have been living in a lie. “And so, everyone that I have met here knew what I was, and I remained ignorant?”

“That is a poor way to look at the situation.” She said.

“Everyone has lied to me!” I exclaimed. “Every single one! Nothing is true! Not my father, not my home, not even my name! What am I even-”

I was cut off by the arrival of Legolas. He jogged up the stairs in a hurry to check the situation. “Lady Galadriel? Lilith? What’s going on. I heard yelling and-”

“You!” I accused. I walked over to him and poked his chest. Before I could let my rage filled shouts run out, a sob beat it to the punch bringing tears with it. Damn my emotions. “You knew! You knew the truth and you lied to me! You lied to me, just like everyone else!” I sobbed. “I thought that I could trust you, but you deceived me! I thought you were my _friend._ ”

“Lilith, I told you, it wasn’t my place to tell you. I couldn’t go against my vow to keep your identity a secret.” He eased.

“ _Oh no,_ don’t call me _‘Lilith.’_ That’s not my name now, is it?” I said bitterly. “Not your place? It wasn’t your place to allow me to continue living the joke of a life I thought I had!”

“Lilith, please, I-”

“Please,” I cut him off. “Just… just leave me alone.”

I left the chamber and escaped to try and find some peace, but how could I? I felt so broken, foolish, and uneasy. It was like all my balance had been taken away, and the wind could knock me over. I had nothing left inside me because everything I was had gone. It made sense, but I truly wished that it hadn’t. I wanted to believe that it was all a lie, and I belonged in the other world, but there were facts that I couldn’t deny. Everything I knew was false, and I had to start over again.


	9. A Stranger Shall Open Your Eyes

Amalan was beauty. Her hair was a long, platinum blond that fell gracefully over her shoulders and down her back. Though distant as it was, she was a another relative of the King Thranduil. While her future children would hold no claim to the throne, her word still held ground in Halls of Thranduil. So I couldn't imagine why she was in Lothlorien.

She was tall and thin, like many of the other elves I had seen. Her long lustrous hair was held in place by a silver circlet. Her eyes were crystal blue, and her skin was like porcelain. She was definitely a Sindarin elf, meaning that she would probably not depart to the shore of Valinor in her boundless life. She wore a long, sky blue gown with sleeves so long they touched the ground. As she approached me, the train of her dress glided across the stone floor. She was everything that I never was, and yet, so fair that couldn't possibly resent her.

I was still distraught over being such a fool. For the past hour I had been seated on the steps, sobbing over the undeniable truth that had been hidden from me for so long. And yet, she ignored my distress.

"It is said that you are due to embark on a great journey." she stated. "One of great danger and valor."

"Oh, just stop," I choked out. Wiping my eyes. "I'm not a hero. Hell, I spent the first twenty years of my life not knowing who the hell I was!"

Amalan sat down beside me. "Why would that matter?" she inquired. "Since when has someone's beginnings affected their potential to be a hero? I was informed that you read young master Frodo's book. So you've seen what even the smallest of people can do. What makes you think that you can't do the same?"

I shook my head. "I'm a coward! And, I'm not the only one who thinks I can't so this! Legolas fought tooth and nail to get someone else to embark on the task!" I slumped my shoulders down as I thought of the argument Elrond and Legolas had. "I can't do it alone."

Amalan gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "No one said you had to." she soothed. "And besides, Legolas has his own reasons for wanting you out of harm’s way. A reason that only time will tell... Vanmoria..." I flinched as she used the name that I had just recently been informed was my true name given to me at birth. "You are a special girl, though you were never meant to be. You can't help being born into the line that you were, but you can change what comes of it. This is not a death sentence..."

I coiled up closer to myself and I felt my words get caught in my throat. "I don't want to die!" I forced through sobs. "I don't want to die, just as my life begins!"

She put an arm around me and held me close to her chest. "So long as your heart is pure and your mind is clear, you will prevail. This is your destiny, and Galadriel does not see death in your future." she proclaimed. "You will have Legolas, Greenwood's finest archer, by your side, and until a certain point, me as well." she explained. "You will not be alone. And those by your side will not let you fall into harm’s way..."

I nodded my head as I took in her empty words of encouragement. I had to believe that she was right. I had nothing else to hold on to. If I could, just for a while, find solace in the hollow, sweet nothings of a she-elf I’d just met spoke to me, perhaps I could find a way to come out of this alive. Even if I did lose my life to this quest, what would be the tragedy? I was just departing a life that had been withheld from me for eighteen years. In this moment, dying didn’t sound so bad. Now, the only thing that withheld me from facing my demise bravely was the cowardice I held of the pain that went along with a slow torturous death.

Amalan stood up, puling me to my feet along with her. She smoothed out my clothing and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. She placed her hands on my shoulders and smiled sadly. “So young,” she sighed. She then spun around and walked away. It was then that I realized something. Here I was, crying about a life I never knew and in uncertain death sentence, and now I knew why they didn’t understand my sorrow. They don’t know of mortality. They believed I have a boundless number of years to reconnect with the past I had been denied. These elves have lived for so long that the idea of dying was all but unknown. As for me, I lived my life so far believing that there was an end, and I feared it. These elves were full of wisdom, strength, and memory. I could look into their eyes and see wells of memories swirling through minds that stretched beyond the boundaries of a human life, and now, I wanted to know what it was like to look around and know this world as an old friend. I wanted to see through their ever aging eyes.

I stood there in awe of my sudden epiphany. I didn’t even notice Legolas rush to my side. “L-” he stopped himself. Gaining his composure, he straightened out his tunic and took a breath. “May I call you Van-”

I held my hand up to stop him once more. My eyes were still lingering in the direction of Amalan. She was still in sight, strolling up the path, into the forest. With two words, she changed my whole outlook on this new life. _“Yes,”_ I nodded. “That _is_ my name, after all. Let all those I meet from this day on see who I am. Vanmoria, I suppose I like the sound of that.” With that, I thought of the conversation I had with Arimil about name meanings. _All elvish names had a meaning_. “Legolas, was does my name mean?”

Legolas laced his hand on his chin, still in a bit of shock from how well I responded to his request. “Well, um, let me see…” he pondered. He began muttering his thoughts under his breath. _“Moria… Van…,”_ he mumbled. Then he lit up with realization. Gently, he raised his hand to the side of my face and caressed my hair. “Well, _Vanmoria,_ your name means, essentially, _Dark Beauty._ ”

I blushed at the gesture Legolas had made. An awkward silence fell between us, but the blood rushing to my cheeks were brought on by flattery, above all else. There was such a change in his demeanor from when I was in the other world to now. Before he was secretive and overprotective of the truth, but now that all was revealed, the walls of deceit had fallen down. I could see who was truly lying behind the surface. I could hardly believe the petty hate and anger I held toward him before. A much kinder elf stood before me now, one that I could call my friend.

“Um,” he broke the silence. “So, you do understand that…you _must_ partake in this journey, don’t you?”

As the question left his lips, my gaze travelled up, searching for a horizon. There was none, as the Mallorn trees towered above, hiding the sky. I stared into the abundance of leaves, deep in thought. “I understand,” I replied, “but you must come with me.”

Legolas stared up to the treetops as well. “I would not have it any other way,” he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. A shiver shot up my spine, and warmth radiated from the place where his touch lay. A new team had formed. One of trust, strength, and friendship.


End file.
